The present invention relates to video signal processing, and more particularly to linking keyers in a digital video switcher to background source selections.
In an effort to add impact to programs and attract more attention, producers are embellishing their programs with customized graphics. The current state of production switchers relies on the technical director to make certain the correct graphic is applied as the director calls for background source changes. It is often not possible to change graphics and the background material at the same time given the switcher""s resources, the time the technical director has to respond to requests from the director and the number of buttons the technical director can press at one time.
What is desired is a mechanism that makes selection of graphics more automatic, allowing the technical director to respond more rapidly to a director""s call for source changes.
Accordingly the present invention provides linking keyers to background source selections so that the selection of graphics is more automatic when background sources are changed. A key link association table is defined between background sources and keyers in an M/E of a production switcher. Key Add and Key Drop modifiers are provided so that the effect of the key link association table may be modified on demand when making a background source change.
The objects, advantages and other novel features of the present invention are apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended claims and attached drawing.